


The Moles

by molescollector



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: #ongniel #nielong, #wannaone, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molescollector/pseuds/molescollector
Summary: Seongwu too whipped with the youngerBoyfriend AUThey are in love with each otherSeongwu is so amazed that the younger has a lot of moles..Each day, Seongwu found another mole on Daniel’s body..Please gladly listen to this palylist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3DuN8RdTkA //because i want to make the ambience similar with this.. just as background musicPs: this playlist is not mine, credit to the rightful owner, i just love this playlist





	The Moles

**Author's Note:**

> Seongwu too whipped with the younger  
> Boyfriend AU  
> They are in love with each other  
> Seongwu is so amazed that the younger has a lot of moles..  
> Each day, Seongwu found another mole on Daniel’s body..
> 
> Please gladly listen to this palylist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3DuN8RdTkA //  
> because i want to make the ambience similar with this.. just as background music  
> Ps: this playlist is not mine, credit to the rightful owner, i just love this playlist

Seongwu met a guy after his shift finished at the coffee shop. He bumped into him at the front door while the guest was on his way to the coffee shop. Their eyes met.

_What beautiful eyes_ , Seongwu thought.

Later at home, he was laying on his bed and couldn’t forget how beautiful a pair it was.

“The mole under his right eye, it makes him prettier.”

It was just a few seconds that their eyes had met but Seongwu was really captivated by the guy’s gaze.

 

 

\--

 

 

Three days later when Seongwu was in the middle of his shift, the cafe door opened.

“Welco...me,” he paused in the middle of the word when he saw a familiar face. It was once and only a few seconds he had seen it but Seongwu couldn’t forget that face. That man took a seat at the bar near the espresso machine, Seongwu’s counter.

“What would you like to drink?” Seongwu asked, paying attention to the pair of beautiful brown orbs.

“Americano please,” answered the man.

_Oh, so he has another two moles under his right eye.. interesting_. _He has **three** under his left eye,_ Seongwu thought.

  
.

.

 

“One Americano.” He served the cup in front of the man.

“Thank you,” said the man, and their eyes met. They were smiling wide at each other.

 

\--

 

Four days later, Seongwu was about to start his shift when the door opened and he saw that familiar face walking closer to the counter and sitting at the same place as last time. “Americano?” Seongwu asked.

“Uh? ...oh... yes... one, please,” the man answered.

“One Americano...” Seongwu served him the drink.

“Thank you... umm..?” The man was confused.

“oh? Seongwu...” he said while showing his nametag oh his chest.

“Hi.. Daniel,” the man replied, smiling.

 

_Oh... he has **two** moles on his right cheek... near his vague dimple._ Why did Seongwu not notice before?  
Daniel drank from his cup, little by little, appearing awkward.

 

“Do you work around here?” Seongwu asked, looking for conversation.

“Umm.. yeah.. my workshop is a few blocks from here... ” Daniel answered.

“Workshop?”

“Yeah, I’m a... painter... but, just the amateur kind... hehehe..” The man was scratching his red ear, clearly shy.

 

_Cute_ , Seongwu thought.

 

“So, you’re the barista here?” the man looking for further conversation said.

“Isn’t it too obvious? You always find me here though... ” said Seongwu, chuckling.

Daniel scratched his blushing ear once again, laughing awkwardly.

I _t must be his habit... cute. Oh? Wait... He has another **three** moles on his chin_ , Seongwu unconsciously calculated them together. There were eight moles on his face alone...

_Hmm... interesting._

 

They talked some more while Seongwu was making drinks for other customers.

Daniel unknowingly had all of his attention focused on the latter.

  
.

.

 

An hour passed and they bid goodbye, some questions left unanswered.

 

\--

 

A week later, Seongwu was walking to his counter when he spotted a man sitting on the corner near the window. He looked so beautiful with the background sunlight on his back, two cups on his table... empty ones, he guessed. Seongwu walked closer to the man.

  
“May I clean up your table, sir?”

“Uh.. oh! Yes.. I’m sorry.. yes.. please.. thank you,” the man answered nervously.

“How come the boys didn’t do their job properly? I’m sorry for my boys, umm...” Seongwu stopped.

“Do you want to order another cup or..?” Seongwu got hung up on his words. Didn’t want to give any other option because he wished for Daniel to stay longer.

“Oh, yes please, may I have another cup of...”

“Americano right?” Seongwu cuts in, eyebrow twitching.

“Oh, yes please,” the man grinned.

“Wait a minute.” Seongwu left and after a few minutes came back.

“Here, it’s on me, a compliment because my boys didn’t do their job properly. Umm.. may I sit here?” Seongwu sat down without waiting for his answer.

“Oh... yes! Of course.” Daniel scratches his ear again and grabs his cup of coffee with his left hand.

_Oh... is that another **one** on his wrist?_   Seongwu questioned himself, curious and later he found **two** more on his left thumb and between his left thumb and his left index finger. He had eleven moles.

“So, may I see your sketchbook? Please? Uh... sorry, I was peeking earlier,” Seongwu said, breaking his own thoughts

“Oh yes... Of course, they were just sketches though, the rough ones... if I have spare time, I draw.”

Seongwu’s eyes got bigger, he gasped.  
“I’m sorry, but wow! These are masterpieces! How come you said you’re an amateur?” Seongwu was not exaggerating. The drawings are really, really good. Maybe it's just an artificial graffiti, but Seongwu knew a little about art, so... those were really, really good.  
Daniel played with his pencil with his right hand, his left hand scratching his red left ear... again.

_Oh, **one** more mole on his left ear, that’s twelve_ , Seongwu scans the latter.

_Oh my... he has **one** on his middle knuckle finger as well, that makes thirteen._

_“_ it’s getting interesting,” Seongwu said to himself. He was growing curious about the latter, much more than before.

 

\--

 

This is the fifth-day Seongwu didn’t find the man who caught his attention. Seongwu felt a strange feeling.

Well, it was 'missing him' to be more precise.

  
.

.

 

10:12 pm

When Seongwu finished his shift, he was planning to go home straight away, then he found a familiar man in a red flannel shirt standing on the corner outside the cafe. His hair was up today, showing his forehead.

“Hi, sorry... I was about to come today, suddenly I got a call.” Daniel didn’t know why he explained that to the latter.

“Umm? Ok...ay.” Seongwu was not sure how to respond.

“Have you had your dinner? Can I ask you to accompany me to grab a late dinner?” he asked carefully, afraid to get rejected.

“Yes, of course! I would love to...” Seongwu didn’t wait for another second to answer.

 

.

.

 

They walked a few blocks from the cafe and arrived in a ramen restaurant. They ordered two bowls and two glasses of beer.

They started to eat 15 minutes later and finished about 20 minutes later, with the beer left on the table. They started talking.  
About many things.

There were many new things that they learned from each other. They moved closer... and he noticed **one** mole on Daniel’s left forehead... That’s fourteen.

They were talking about their work, hometowns, hobbies, and Seongwu found out Daniel has two cats in Busan, and Daniel found out that Seongwu is the owner of the cafe and he is from Incheon.  
.  
.  
Their conversation went very smoothly. They really enjoyed their further introduction. They moved even closer...

_It must be the beer effect..._

Seongwu was amazed by the man in front of him. He is so beautiful.

Seongwu loves Daniel’s awkward laugh. He covered his laugh with his wrist, but Seongwu really liked his bunny teeth and how his eyes became crescent-shaped when laughing.

 

.

.

 

12:10 am

Daniel paid the bill. As they walked side by side, the cold, night air made Seongwu’s body shiver.

Their hands bumped each other several times.. After those several times, Daniel decided to grab Seongwu’s hand. It was cold. A moment later, Seongwu gripped lightly and intertwined their fingers. Daniel smiled under the street lights.

Seongwu too.

He wished the parking lot was further than usual. If necessary, Seongwu is willing to walk around the block many times. He still wants to hold the warm hand of the latter for longer.

They arrived in the parking lot, near the cafe, simply thinking back to their conversation, the amount of laughter, and whether there was any semblance of a romantic spark.

Things have gone well and there's chemistry there, Seongwu thinks. They’re in good shape for a smooth, pleasant goodbye actually.

They exchanged numbers. Seongwu wanted to go closer to Daniel, but he stops himself.

 

“Thank you, i’m gonna text you when I reach home, okay?”

Daniel nods. “Not unless I reach home first. i’ll text you right after.”

They chuckled and bid goodbye. They let go of each other’s hands unwillingly.

They both wanted to do the opposite.

 

 

\--

 

 

Seongwu’s phone vibrated right before he opened his front door.

‘Told ya I’ll text you first, right?’ was written on his screen.

‘Hey, I was about to press the send button!’ he replied with a real smile on his face.

‘I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow, can I?’

‘Of course. Send me the address, okay?’

‘Great! I will... so, good night for now?’

‘Nitey nite, Daniel ’

 

 

\--

 

 

The next day, Daniel sent the location of the place.

_‘Oh, it’s not far from here. I'll walk there, seems good,’_ Seongwu said to himself.

After he reached the address, he found a two-story building. ‘But why there is no sign of the restaurant name in front of it?’, he questioned himself. _‘Ah, maybe its a private restaurant, there are a lot of places like that nowadays in Seoul.’_

Seongwu went inside and walked a little farther from the entrance.

_‘Oh? This is not a restaurant? Is this a kind of exhibition space?’_ he murmured to himself.

Around the walls hung a few paintings. The place is comfortable, so cozy with lights that only shot directly towards the painting. Since it was daylight anyway, the windows are big enough for the sunlight to be the main source of lighting at that time. The room was not that spacious but very tidy. In the middle of the room, there was a lamp that hung over a long, wooden table and two high chairs beside it. The wooden furniture and floor made it look much warmer.

“Oh! Hi.. welcome.. Sorry, I didn’t know you were already here.” Daniel walked down the stairs.

Seongwu was startled. “Oh sorry, I should’ve texted you first before I came in.” He scratched his jaw in a panic.

“No.. no.. no, it’s okay... have a seat, umm, you okay with a sandwich? I’ve made two earlier for us.”

 

_Us..._

 

“Yeah, I’d love that.. may I have a bottle of water please?”

“Of course, wait a sec.” Daniel rushed off to the door in the corner and came back a minute later with a tray in his hand, two plates of sandwiches and two bottles of mineral water on top.

“Thank you.” Seongwu was about to open the cap of the bottle, but Daniel grabbed it first and opened it for him. Seongwu grew flustered, smiling. “Thank you, again.” Daniel nods and puts the napkin beside Seongwu’s plate.

“So... what kind of place is this?”

“Umm... well yeah, this is my workplace. I spend most of my time here... at the back to be exact is my working desk. I work here, and actually, this is where I sleep too... hehehe,” Daniel explained and pointed to the other corner near the window behind the removable partition. There were a wooden easel and a glass cabinet of oil tint inside.

Seongwu tilts his head like a curious cat, confused. ”Is this your workshop? But... why do you sleep here too?” he asked while looking around his surroundings.

“Sorry I should’ve told you in advance. Well, it’s basically my home. I made it like this. The first floor is for my workshop and the upper floor is my house.” Daniel feels a bit guilty.

“No... it’s really okay... I’m just surprised that your place is really beautiful. It’s really cozy and homie... Well, of course, if that is it’s really your home.. hehehe.”  
They paused.

“The food is getting cold, shall we?” Daniel said to break the ice.

“Ah, right... Let’s eat first.” Seongwu took a bite but suddenly he choked on his food. Daniel stood up and gave the water to the latter, patting Seongwu’s shoulder gently.  
Seongwu drank. When he was gulping down his water, Daniel unconsciously became hypnotized by the up and down movement of Seongwu's throat while slowly swallowing. His adam’s apple to be exact. He was frozen.

“Daniel? I’m okay now..” Seongwu was so confused because Daniel kept patting him. He had stopped coughing like...three minutes ago.

“Oh.. I’m.. I’m so sorry, you okay now? Eat slowly,” Daniel stuttered.

“Anyway..” Daniel tried not to look nervous. “I need a hand for tonight? Can I...borrow yours? I mean, if you’re free..”

 

_Borrow him a hand? For what?_

 

Seongwu does not want to be that person but his mind was toying with him.

Daniel asked carefully while placing his chair on the left side of Seongwu, then he put his down to Seongwu’s right, gulping down his saliva and nervouseness.  
Wow, another two moles discovered. They are on the right next to his adam’s apple and on his right shoulder. That makes sixteen.

Seongwu fell deeper

“Umm.. how can I help you with my... hand?” Seongwu smirks.

Daniel coughed “Uh... I need an opinion about which paintings I should choose for my exhibition,” Daniel admits.

“Wait! What? You’re having an exhibition? And you said you were amateur?” he snorts. “How come? When? What is the date? Of course, I can do that! I can stay for the rest of the day, today if you...” Seongwu stopped himself, full of embarrassment.

“No.. I mean, if you need help, I can do that for you,” he continues more carefully but still awkward.

Daniel took the latter’s hand and stroked it gently, calming Seongwu because Daniel knew that he was nervous, and maybe because Daniel felt the same, so he also wanted to calm his own heart.

That was the second time they held hands. It's still noon but they feel closer and more comfortable with each other. But this time, without the beer or alcohol effect.

 

 

\--

 

 

08:25 pm

Seongwu returns to Daniel's workshop after completing his shift, organizing his employees, dividing the tasks for closing, and making sure they locked the cafe up well.

He went inside to the building, the workshop...Daniel’s place. He found the owner near the window at the corner, sitting on his wooden chair. He was under the dim light above the ceiling, one lamp shooting directly to his canvas. He was wearing his black, sleeveless t-shirt and apron on top of it for painting so the paint would not get splattered onto his shirt.

_‘beautiful’_ Seongwu murmured to himself again, amazed at the younger’s presence. Oh, right.. they found out this afternoon that Seongwu was one year older than Daniel, but Daniel was slightly taller and had a bigger physical than him.

“Seongwu hyung...” Daniel shook the older’s shoulder. “Are you okay? You seem ill.” Daniel put his hand on Seongwu’s forehead and both cheeks to make sure.

Daniel helped him to sit down in the chair where they had lunch earlier this afternoon, his gaze fixed on the new dots in front of him, two on his right upper arm near his sleeve, another one still on his upper arm but lower than the two before, and another three on his lower arm.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Seongwu realized that he had been drowned in his own thoughts about the man in front of him (and he doesn’t know what is the reason why he needs to count all of Daniel’s moles, but it’s twenty-two already). He just couldn't stop his mind wondering to Daniel since the day they first met in front of his cafe. He was so sure that he fell in love with Daniel at first sight.

  
Seongwu eases away his daydreams, taking Daniel's hand that had been there on his cheek. "I'm fine, I'm just ..." Then, holding Daniel's hand tighter, he continued, "You just looked so beautiful when you focused on working earlier.”

Daniel felt his cheeks flush, pointing his hand to Seongwu's cheek again. "You are more beautiful, hyung..." he responded, caressing him.

Seongwu enjoys it, but he doesn’t realize that they are now only a few centimeters apart. Seongwu tilts his head to the left, moving closer... He spotted another **two** moles, on his left neck, and under his jaw. That’s twenty-four, he said to himself.

'snnngggg ...' the sound of a boiling water kettle echoed from the pantry behind, breaking the mood. Then, they both froze an inch apart, mouth open as they both know what they just wanted to do earlier.

  
.

They wanted each other.

.

"Sorry... I was planning to make hot chocolate for you, hyung... I should’ve turned it off earlier," Daniel said slowly, a bit of woe in his face but he can’t stop stifling his laughter.

They separated their heads.

Almost desperate.

Daniel walked to the pantry, turned off the boiler, then made a cup of hot chocolate for the latter.

Seongwu walked to a pile of drawings near the wooden chair that had been occupied by Daniel earlier and studied them one after the other, trying to understand every meaning hidden in his paintings. Daniel put the cup on the coffee table next to his canvas. Then, he sat in his wooden chair, his eyes trailing down every inch of Seongwu’s back. Enjoying the view, in silence.

“Any suggestions yet?” Daniel asked a moment later.

“Am I allowed to move what I have chosen? But I'm not so sure of my choice, you'll have to sort it out later.”

“I will include all your options because I want you to come too ... but if you can’t, because of your schedule, it’s enough for me that you help me choose,” Daniel blabbered.

“Hey... don’t say that I would love to come.” Seongwu walked closer, reaching for the younger’s right hand and playing with it.

_Oh? Another **two** moles on his palm, that’s twenty-six._ His left hand reached for the younger’s left shoulder, surprised. _How did I miss this **one** here? Twenty-seven_ , he thought while caressing the younger’s hair.

Seongwu thinks he’s falling deeper than ever before.

Daniel is approaching, convinced of his hunch that Seongwu also has the same feelings as him. Seongwu catches the signal as he approaches further, their noses touching...

 

... closer ...

 

"Can I finish my pending work, first?" Daniel whispered softly between Seongwu's slightly open lips.

“What?” Seongwu said and opened his eyes, not sure what he was hearing.

Daniel smirked playfully.

“Oh my... You are really something..” Seongwu whined under his breath.

When he wanted to turn his back away, Daniel held him, his right hand holding Seongwu’s waist, his left hand playing with Seongwu's right hand as if asking to dance. Seongwu's hand moving from the latter’s back to his forearm as he spotted another one, two, **three** moles on Daniel's left arm

 

_... He had_ thirty _so far..._

_‘How can I count his mole up to this much? Am I becoming addicted?’_ Seongwu murmured silently to himself again.

 

Daniel stood up and brought his body to Seongwu, teasing him, so close as if he could just press their bodies together with the slightest forward movement.

 

 

\--

 

 

Daniel finished his painting, not knowing how many hours had passed. He saw Seongwu had fallen asleep on the couch next to the coffee table behind him.

Daniel walked closer and went on his knees, looking at Seongwu’s sleeping face.

His eyelashes were so long he could see the shadow underneath the lighting on his cheek. He enjoyed the view in front of him. He leaned forward, and suddenly Seongwu was startled and accidentally kicked the rest of the hot chocolate in the cup above the coffee table. It spilled onto Daniel's shirt. Even though Daniel is wearing black so it wouldn’t show, Seongwu was distressed about the mess.

“OH MY GOD! I’m so sorry.. I’m really sorry,” Seongwu panicked.

Daniel was laughing. “It’s really okay, don’t worry. My t-shirt is black so it won’t leave any stain after I wash it.”

“I’m dumb and so clumsy. I’m so sorry,” Seongwu was looking for a tissue or whatever he could find around him but there was nothing.

“Hey.. it’s no problem, I can just change my shirt upstairs.” Daniel held Seongwu’s hand and caressed it to stop his anxiety. “You look so tired too. I was about to ask you to rest upstairs... if you want,” he continued.

Seongwu was actually wide awake, sobered up from his sleepiness. “Oh? What? I mean... yeah.. Do you mind? I’m sorry, I was so sleepy earlier.” Seongwu pretended to yawn.

“No, it's okay.”

Daniel guided Seongwu up the stairs by the hand.

 

 

\--

 

 

“You can sleep on my bed and I’ll just go shower and change my shirt, okay?” Daniel said after arriving next to his bed.

He took off his dirty clothes in front of Seongwu with no hesitation, showing his formed abs.

 

_Shit_

 

Seongwu cursed inwardly. He couldn’t stop staring at the attractive view in front of him, his eyes trailing over Daniel’s body, quickly noticing more moles on his abs, _‘ **one** to the left side, **one** on the right near his ribs, thirty-one’ _ and he looked up _, ‘ **one** on his formed left chest, thirty-two.’_

Daniel noticed Seongwu is frozen at his place, standing still.

“Are you gonna just stand there? You can lay down, or.....”

“Or what?” Seongwu bit his lips.

Daniel chuckles “Nothing~~” He teased playfully and left the older still frozen.

_‘Wait.. what.. shit.. he has thirty-two moles on his body so far! But why do I have to count them all, for God’s sake.._ ’ he cursed himself too much tonight. He just couldn’t seem to stop counting. He is just too whipped for Daniel.

  
He likes Daniel—

  
No, he loves him.

 

 

\--

 

 

Daniel came out after shower. The scent of peach shampoo, body wash, and perfume mixed with that coming from a scented candle. It was the classic scent of clean cotton, filling the air with such a comforting scent which help set a calming mood. The moonlight was glowing from the curtain.

Seongwu was addicted.

Daniel with a bare chest.

 

_Shit._   
_Is it just because of the hot chocolate?_

 

As Daniel walked closer to Seongwu, then towards the closet next to the bed, Seongwu still kept his eyes on him. Seongwu knows that it is not two months since they knew each other. They haven’t dated yet, because Seongwu is sure that the supper last time wasn’t a date (?). But Seongwu knows they are perfect for each other. They have a tons of chemistry and they have the sparks of love, well.. at least in Seongwu’s case.

Seongwu is really sure that he wants him.

He wants Daniel tonight.

Seongwu stood up.. he didn’t take his eyes off of Daniel, encouraging himself to face the other latter, eye to eye.

Daniel walked closer...

... inch by inch.

“Is it just me or do you really have a lot of moles?”

“Wha.. how many? I mean.. how do you know?”

“I counted that you have thirty-two plus one, two, **three** , thirty-five,” he pointed to three moles on his forearm that he noticed just now.

“Are you that much of a pervert for me?” Daniel chuckled with amusement, pressing his nose to Seongwu’s

“If you tell me more about your moles collection... I can be one,” Seongwu was triggered, getting tense.

Daniel’s left arm wrapped around Seongwu’s waist. The reflection from the mirror of Seongwu’s back on the closet door was just too beautiful for Daniel to resist.

 

He now wants Seongwu too.

 

He whispers in the latter’s ear and kisses his temple, caressing his cheek.

“You can add the **one** on my nape.”

 

_T-Thirty-six!_

 

Daniel kisses Seongwu on the lips softly.

“Have I told you? That I like you? Like very damn much... the way you move those thin lips when you talk to me, I wanted to kiss you from the first time I met you at the cafe. I wanted to touch your constellation moles.”

He kissed him three times on his left cheek. Seongwu was surprised. He hadn’t known that Daniel was whipped for him too.

Daniel lay Seongwu down on his bed. “I found one here.” He pointed to Seongwu’s chest

Then he kissed Seongwu’s ear. “Here too”

Seongwu is going crazy, he wants Daniel so, so bad right now.

“So.. where are your other moles again?” he gaped.

Daniel chuckled “So impatient, aren’t you?

“You’ve been like this for weeks and you knew that I wanted you so bad.” He pouted.

Daniel takes Seongwu’s hand, bringing it down to his lower part. “Here... I have **one** here as well.” He leads Seongwu’s hand to his upper right thigh, near his groin.

 

_Shit. The total was now thirty-seven moles._

 

“You can find more later~” Daniel teased again.

Seongwu was excited. He is harder than before. He plays with the rubber band of Daniel’s boxers teasingly.

“I will count them all,” he said.

Seongwu couldn’t wait anymore.

 

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> So.. hi!  
> Finally... after ages..  
> Strugled with my own feelings.. whether i was ready or not..  
> I wrote this fic and yes.. this is my first time to write M/M fic..  
> I'm just too in love with Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu  
> And i would like to send my love to Tanti because she really encourage me a lot to write and Raina for my beta.  
> And my Wannables Family...  
> I love you guys so much..  
> You know who you are~
> 
> So.. yeah..  
> I would be really greatful if you could give kudos and comments..  
> Thank you so so much for reading.
> 
> Oh right.. hit me up on my twitter @molescollector


End file.
